


Bad Story Outline

by GarbageHuman



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Substance Abuse, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageHuman/pseuds/GarbageHuman
Summary: This is a working outline of sorts for this *gestures broadly* complete mess of a Tokyo Ghoul fanfic....To be edited as I progress or come up with new/better ideas...Some sections might become subchapters, etc...*flails about* I have no idea what I'm doingAlso and before I forget - Tokyo Ghoul and all characters, etc belong to Sui Ishida
Relationships: Oomori "Yamori" Yakumo/Original Character(s)





	Bad Story Outline

I. Jana and Kenta arrive in Tokyo 

II. Apartment hunting 

III. Job/School ...etc (not sure where this should go - probs doesn't need to be its own section)

IV. First meetings - orig chars intro to first few TG chars...

V. internship begins @TI, inc.

VI. Jana and Kenta learn that ghoul and human relations are NOT like they are back home 

VII. Neighbors

VIII. Jana and Kenta become "auntie and uncle"

...stuff happens here - I think up to this point a couple of years pass - will insert chapter ideas - for sure we HAVE TO GO TO ANTEIKU BECAUSE COFFEE OK; Jana spots Yakumo and has embarrassing moment yay... 

Etc...

Part II terrible things 

Kenta's death 

Tattoo at Uta's shop 

More meetings 

CCG assignments 

Oh hey it's that guy - damn he still fine even though...


End file.
